The Tie that Binds
by hikari-Yami
Summary: A songfic with yaoi pairings
1. Walk Through the Fire

Chapter1: Walk Through the Fire…  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I wish I did!!!  
  
An: This is Yaoi! The pairings are Ryo/Rowen, Sage/Cale, Cye/Kento, and Sekmet/Dais. Ryo and Rowen aren't cousins and Cale and Sage aren't brothers. And the time frame is after the first time they fight Talpa and they're now fighting Talpa a second time. It is also a songfic too!  
  
Ryo walked in to the living room to hear everyone complaining. They were all complaining about fighting Talpa and how hard it was for they were fighting Talpa for the second time. Ryo took a deep breath and yelled,  
  
" Everyone shut the hell up!!!!!!!" That got everyone's attention. Ryo then took another breath and began to sing,  
  
" I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look in to it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back. Now through the smoke she calls to me to make my way across the flames. To save the day or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same. So I will walk through the fire. Because where else can I turn? I will walk through the fire and let it… (An: I skipped some verses here. Please don't kill me!) We'll see it through it's what we're always here to do. These endless days are finally ending in a blaze and we are caught in the fire, the point of no return. So we will walk through the fire and let it burn." Everyone gazed at Ryo for a moment and then began clapping for him. At that Ryo began blushing a furious red. When Rowen saw this he thought,  
  
' Wow! He sure is sexy when he blushes.'  
  
" Ronins? Warlords? You need to hear what I'm going to say. In this fight with Talpa things will happen to you that you never thought possible. You have to trust and believe in each other to make it through this. Talpa will try to turn you against each other or turn you evil. Do not let him fool you. Now is the time to start strengthening the tie that binds you together as a team." Said the Ancient in their heads telepathically. Then everyone heard this,  
  
" Oh and remember these sayings. The wind feeds the flame; the Earth depends on the water, a venomous illusion, and the light calls to the darkness. Goodbye." And then the Ancient's voice was gone from their heads.  
  
" Well isn't he a puzzle? That was just damn confusing." Said Cale in an annoyed voice. Sage looked up and said in a quiet voice,  
  
" No it isn't. The tie that binds us as a team can mean two things. It can mean the tie between our amour orbs. Or it can mean the tie that makes us risk our lives for one another and that makes us trust each other. The sayings are very easy though. A flame needs oxygen or air to make it bigger and more powerful. The Earth would wither and die without water and water would have no place to be if there was no Earth. Usually if a snake's venom enters your blood you receive an illusion or two. They kind of go hand in hand. Without the light darkness really wouldn't exist. And without the darkness there would be tainted light. Basically saying that without good there would be no evil. Without good or evil we wouldn't exist. The Ancient basically said we couldn't live without each other and that we liked each other romantically." Everyone was shocked because Sage had never talked that much or for that long.  
  
" Now I suggest everyone grabs a partner and we play some trust games and learn to like each other real fast or we'll never make it out of this fight alive." Said Sage in a quiet voice. Everyone just nodded and did as they were asked. It was Sage and Cale, Cye and Sekmet, Dais and Rowen, and Ryo and Kento as partners. 


	2. Learning to Trust Each other

Chapter2: Learning to trust each other  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'm kidnapping them for my story.  
  
An: This chapter kind of sucks but it has to be here. It leads up to all of the lemons. Also from the 16 - 24 I won't be able to update due to having to have a surgery.  
  
Sage and Cale went over to a local waterfall together. They both sat on rocks that were opposite each other in every sense. Not only were they across from each other but also one rock was bathed in sunlight while the other was cast in shadows. Also one rock was made of a pure white calcite while the other was made of pitch-black obsidian. When Sage noticed this he smirked then said in an amused voice,  
  
" This is ironic. Not only are we polar opposites with everything we do but it seems that the rocks that we're sitting on are as well. If you don't believe me then look for yourself." Cale looked down and then over and did something unexpected. He began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
" You're right Sage! But not only is it ironic but it's funny too!" Cale gasped out between him laughing and trying to breathe.  
  
' Wow! Cale looks like a god! But he looks especially sexy when he laughs like that.' Sage thought with a mental groan. Sage groaned because he could already feel himself getting hard just by hearing Cale's voice. Little did Sage know but Cale wanted him badly and was thinking up a wicked scheme to get him.  
  
' I wonder how I can get Korin as my own. I can't just walk up to him and kiss and or fuck him senseless. I could just tell him that I love him but I want to know how he feels first. But I also can't just pussy foot around. I've got it! Maybe I could try and seduce Korin to see how he feels and if I get a positive result from him I'll tell him how I feel about him.' Meanwhile Ryo, Kento, Dais, and Rowen had gone together to train. When Kento and Dais began to attack Ryo and Rowen they didn't get a response. When Kento looked he realized that Ryo and Rowen weren't paying attention to them. They were staring at each other and blushing.  
  
" Oh brother!!!" groaned Kento and Dais at the same time. All of a sudden Rowen grinned and said,  
  
" Hey tiger boy! Bet you that you're to slow to catch me. But you can try if you want. Ready, set, go!!!" Ryo just nodded and took off after Rowen grinning. When Ryo caught Rowen they began wrestling fiercely. And of course Ryo won the little fight. So after they were done Ryo was left straddling Rowen and they were both blushing again.  
  
'They're flirting with each other!!' thought Kento and Dais at the same time. Then after that Kento couldn't keep his mind off of Cye. He kept getting inappropriate and naughty pictures of Cye in his head. So he decided to ask Dais what to do about it.  
  
" Well Hardrock I really can't help you with that. See I have the same problem but it involves Sekmet." said Dais in a quiet, gentle voice. At the same time all of this was happening Cye and Sekmet had gone to a river to talk.  
  
" Sekmet? I don't know what to do! How the bloody hell do I tell Kento that I love him?" asked Cye in a quiet, desperate voice.  
  
" I don't know Torrent. I have exact same problem. But I'm in love with Dais." said Sekmet quietly.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry Sekmet. I didn't know! I guess we have more in common then we first thought." replied Cye in a whisper. After three days of staying together they switched partners. They continued to do this in a complete pattern until it was the following pairings. There was Cye/Kento, Rowen/Ryo, Dais/Sekmet, and Cale/Sage. What they didn't exactly know was that this was exactly what the Ancient wanted them to do… 


	3. We Are the Lucky Ones

Chapter 3: We are the Lucky Ones  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or "We are the Lucky Ones" The song is by Biff Naked  
  
An: This is Ryo/Rowen yaoi and hentai! I repeat this is yaoi and hentai! You have been warned!!!!!  
  
When Ryo and Rowen had gotten paired up they were ecstatic. They had been so happy that they could barely decide where to stay. After much debate they finally decided to stay at Ryo's cabin in the woods. Ryo hadn't wanted to stay there though. There were to many bad memories for him there. He really hated that place. But Rowen had insisted that they stay there. And since he had insisted that they stay there Ryo couldn't refuse him. Because whatever Rowen wanted Rowen got. So when they got to the cabin Ryo went in first. As soon as he got in to the cabin he went down the stairs to the right and as he got down them a blood spot came in to sight. That was from when his mother had fallen down the stairs. It was what had happened after he had caused her to die. You see Ryo had climbed up a shelf to get a ball and had fallen off and cracked his head open. He had begun to cry and his mother had come running down the stairs. She then fell on a toy that he had left on the floor. So he covered both of the blood spots and then let Rowen in.  
  
" This place looks awesome!" said Rowen with a smile. Ryo looked at Rowen and said very sadly,  
  
" Yeah I guess so." Rowen just looked at Ryo and then frowned.  
  
" So Ryo what are the sleeping arrangements?" Asked Rowen quietly.  
  
" Well there's my room for one of us and my mom's room for the other person to sleep in." said Ryo not even looking up. Rowen was extremely worried about Ryo now. He wasn't acting like himself at all. He was acting way different and kind of sad.  
  
" Do you want to go to bed right now Ryo? You don't look to well." Asked Rowen in a worried voice. Ryo just nodded and walked to his mother's room.  
  
'Guess I have Ryo's old room huh? That's ok.' thought Rowen with a smirk. And as Ryo and Rowen fell asleep they both had the same dreams…  
  
The Dream…  
  
When Ryo and Rowen looked around they were in a foggy place. They were just about to ask where they were when they heard a voice say,  
  
" Don't worry about where you are. I have some important things to tell you. It's about your past, your family, and your armors. Now follow my voice alright?" Both boys just nodded. When the voice suddenly stopped they were standing in a large library in front of the Ancient.  
  
" Hello Ryo, Rowen. It's nice to see you again. First of all Ryo it wasn't your fault about your family. You may have just helped them live longer. Also you and Rowen will not get in trouble if you end up having sex. In fact you are allowed to have sex now even with the armor of wild fire because you are soul mates. The armor will not lose power it will gain it. And Rowen I'm your biological father. The other man who hurt you is your uncle. That is all that I have to tell you. Now good bye." And with that the Ancient disappeared and Ryo and Rowen awoke…  
  
  
  
Present Time…  
  
When Ryo awoke he got up and ran in to Rowen's room. And Rowen was waiting for him. Immediately Ryo explained his past to Rowen. And then Ryo kissed Rowen on the lips harshly. After they broke away from each other for air Rowen told Ryo of his past. Then they began to kiss each other gentely on the lips. Then Rowen slightly licked Ryo's upper lip asking for admittance. And Ryo shyly obliged his request with relish.  
  
It was a Monday when my lover told me. Never pay the reaper with love only. What could I say to you except I love you. And I'd give my life for yours.  
  
Suddenly Rowen was kissing Ryo's neck and lifting his shirt over his head gentely. This got Ryo to moan loudly and arch his neck for better access. Rowen just grinned slightly and his mouth continued to travel downwards to Ryo's chest. When he got to Ryo's chest he took one of Ryo's nipples in his mouth and began to suckle it roughly. Then he did the same to the other nipple while massaging the first. And then Rowen took Ryo's hardened and throbbing length fully in his mouth. Rowen then began to suck Ryo's length very hard and bob his head up and down slowly. And right before Ryo could cum Rowen stopped. Ryo then flipped Rowen over on his back and returned the favor. (An: Insert foreplay done by Ryo to Rowen!)  
  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones. I know we are, we are the lucky ones. I know we are, we are the lucky ones dear.  
  
Rowen then put some lube on his fingers and looked uncertainly at Ryo. Ryo just nodded very slowly. Rowen proceeded to stick one finger in to Ryo's entrance. He then stilled so as to allow Ryo to get used to it. After two more fingers he had Ryo thrusting and moaning against his fingers. He was now assured that Ryo was ready to move forward. Rowen then slowly removed his fingers from Ryo and he got a whimper of protest from him. Rowen just smiled at that. Rowen proceeded to position himself and he then thrust in to Ryo in one deep thrust. Rowen then waited five minutes so Ryo could adjust to him.  
  
Remember the time we made love in roses. And you took my picture in all sorts of poses. How could I ever get over you? When I'd give my life for yours.  
  
Rowen then began to thrust slowly in and out of Ryo while keeping a steady pace. That was until he heard Ryo growl,  
  
" Faster, harder!!!!!" And Rowen did just that. He sped up slowly until he was literally pounding in to Ryo all the while making Ryo scream in excasty. After what seemed like an eternity they came at the same time, screaming their joy. They then collapsed, rolled so that they were lying next to each other, murmured their I love yous, and fell asleep. But they hadn't noticed that their orbs were glowing the entire time.  
  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones. I know we are, we are the lucky ones. I know we are, we are the lucky ones. I know we are, we are the lucky ones. (An: Not all of the song.) 


End file.
